How everything was fixed
by FlorGon
Summary: *Complete* Japril story after 14x24. Seven months have passed since April and Matthew's second wedding. Jackson and April haven't been the best of friends. Someone's death brings them closer and neither of them would have guessed how the other one was really doing in their personal life.
1. Chapter 1 – Back to where all started

**Chapter 1 – Back to where all started**

April

I'm here because my husband is dead. Yep. We didn't have much time. I can't believe that he won't be there with me as the kids grow up. Yet he will be there, just like I know Samuel is.

"I don't need to send Samuel all your love. He receives it directly from you, always."

He always knew what to say to me. "You'll know when to open it. It's my gift to you," he said as he handed me an envelope. And I never thought I would find what I found inside. I can't believe he still has ways to mess up with me. He's dead and I shouldn't be letting this anger grow inside of me. How well did he know me! I'm going to miss him so very much. I still don't know what I'm going to do with the envelope inside the envelope. It's clearly not for me. That name. What was he thinking? I can't return the gift now. I just need to send this letter without meeting him face to face. Although I don't know if I should trust Matthew, I don't know what is inside it and it scares the hell out of me.

Jackson

How did we get here? How did I let it get this far? How could I not notice this?

I need to find her. I also need to calm down. I want to shout at her for not telling me, for being a stranger, for keeping me aside. But that's just how angry I am with myself. I cannot blame her. I didn't help, I let it happen. I didn't even try.

I enter the fifth church this night, hoping this is the right one. And thanks to God, I find her.

As I'm walking towards her, it feels like time runs slower or maybe the church has just got bigger. I don't know.

How could I found the one and let her go this far away from me? I have to believe that there's still hope for us, that we can fix it. I don't care how long it takes. We are worth it. It's US.

She looks bad and it hurts me like hell. I cannot believe how much feelings I'm having. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm not angry anymore, I just want to hug her and never let her go. I just wish I knew how to heal all of her pain.

April

I don't know for how long I've been here sitting in the church, staring at nothing. I have no idea for how long has he been in front of me, staring at me. I just have to have a glance at him and time stops. He still has that power over me.

Death visited again. Being a trauma surgeon, having had a near death experience and having lost my newborn son, I should be able to say that we are friends now. I cannot say the same about the man staring at me. Except I can, no matter how much time has passed since the last time we saw each other, no matter when was the last time that I felt we were friends. It's been months since we had an actual conversation about anything but Harriet. Yet here he is. He's the one to find me, always.

As I'm staring at him, I can't stop thinking about us, about the future. Where will we be the next time we see each other? Will it be a wedding, a funeral, a birthday? Will it be friends related, Harriet's related or job related? Now it is because of Matthew's death, last time was when I married Matthew. Seven months had passed since we were face to face. It's not such a long amount of time, yet for us it is, considering it's US.

At first I feel like it hurts but it's not that. It's just like running after a long time, when you feel your muscles are in pain, but it's just because you have not used them for some time. That's how I'm feeling. It's seem like pain, but I'm just remembering how it feels to be us. It still feels like home. It feels like yesterday. It feels like ALWAYS feels. It feels like ice literally melting. It's been seven months from last time, yet I'm hugging him, crying not knowing exactly why.

Last time, Matthew was still alive. He messed a lot with me that day. So did Arizona.

"I believe you owe me something", Arizona said and he handed her a hundred bucks. "What's that for?" I asked. As soon as I asked I realized it.

"Did you bet on something?" I asked.

They both kept silent.

"I bet Jackson will stop the wedding again. Sorry. You know I'm Japril's number 1 fan," Matthew said.

"How cute! You call them Japril?" Arizona asked.

I pretended to be angrier that I actually was and took the hundred bucks from Matthew's hand saying as I was leaving the room

"You two can go to hell. You know I mean it," I said.

And they knew I didn't. The happy bubble. I guess that's why it's a bubble. And now Jackson is here and I know what this is. It's a joke from Matthew. How do they still let him do that in Heaven? He must be laughing so hard. The letter wasn't a gift to me, he planned all along to mess with me from the afterlife. I believe I can hear him laughing.

I know why Jackson's here, Owen told him that Matthew died. How he found me is another story. No idea so far.

"Harriet is with Owen and Amelia. But of course you know. He told you, that's why you are here," I said.

When did we lost each other? Was it when Samuel died? When I left to warzone, first or second time? When I told Maggie he liked her? I don't know. I don't care. It's done. I lost him long before my wedding to Matthew.

"Thank you for always being there for me", I said.

He looks at me like he doesn't know what I'm talking about, like he failed. I know why he looks at me like that.

Jackson

How can she thank me? I failed her again.

"You didn't tell me", I said.

And she knows that I'm not talking about Matthew's death, I'm talking about Matthew's illness.

"We haven't been exactly talking about anything but Harriet," she said.

"You should have told me, we were…"

And how the hell should I finish that sentence? How can I be talking in past tense when what we have feels timeless? And before I can finished what I started, she says "You still are my… everything, my person. But it's healthier for me when we are just Harriet's parents. It makes everything easier."

And of course, I freeze and I don't say anything. I don't understand anything, maybe I'm hearing things. I must have lost my mind. I don't know how long I have been mute, but the only thing that gets out of my mouth is "What do you mean?"

April

"You know exactly what I mean, because nothing has changed for me, never and that's why it hurts. Don't worry, I know…," I stopped before I could say "how you fell" because that never helped. I know better than that. I learned one or two things by now, and I should stop assuming how he feels or even better I should stop letting him know what I assume he's thinking and wait for him to tell me. So I try to correct myself.

"I know it's strange for me to be saying this right now, considering everything. It's not as bad as it seems. Matthew knew. We had the best of marriage, in its own way. I'm glad for everything we had. He was everything that I needed and I was everything that he needed. And we loved each other. Not like we did anyways," I say.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Matthew, that's the answer. Or maybe Mark. No, it's for me. Life is short. I just don't want to hide my feelings, it's not worth it. It's useless and hurtful and pointless.

"Because if you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared. You know that," I said.

Jackson

I can see she knows how clueless I'm right know, as her face is starting to seem angry.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be," she said

One second she is telling she loves me and the next she's attacking me. She startles me every time. It's like a rollercoaster of feelings and I don't know how to keep up with her.

"I was worried," I told her.

And before I can say anything more, she strikes again.

"I can promise you I've never been better. You don't need to be worried. If it's easier for you as it was easier for me, we can continue our relationship as it has been for the last seven months. We were good at it."

I'm a mess right now. I have no idea what's going on.

"At what?" I asked.

"I was good at concealing my feelings and you were good at not caring. We were the perfect parents yet the perfect strangers. We didn't care about our lives, we just cared about Harriet's. We weren't even a shadow of what we had."

Is this the second stage of grief talking? I don't know how I made her this angry. We are better than this, I know we can find our way back to each other. We are each other's person. I couldn't let her go through this alone. I just never imagined that it would go like this.

"I wasn't expecting this," I said.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here. But tell me what did you expected to find?"

"I didn't know how you would be grieving for your lost. I was worried about you. Worried that you would lose God again and you'd realize this time that when He wasn't there, I wasn't either."

"Oh… I'm sorry I worried you. I'm still in good terms with God. I still remembered everything I learned from every crisis I had. I'm glad for everything I learned over the years. And over the last seven months too. I'm happy I was there for Matthew. It wasn't a burden for me. We were at peace with each other. We were very happy. He was nothing like people assumed. I loved him very much, I still do."

And now she's the one with no words or so it seems. And I don't know how to complete the puzzle of what is going on here yet.

"So?" I asked.

April

How do I answer that question? He has missed a lot to fill all the gaps. We weren't getting anywhere.

"It's a long story. You haven't heard a lot from me. Anything at all, actually. I'm going home right now. If you still want to know, you can come with me, if not, it's ok. I'm really fine, I'm going to miss him, but I know he's in a better place, he's not suffering anymore. He's with Karin, looking after us with Samuel. We will meet again, it's just a matter of time," I said.

He was staring at me. I didn't know if he had somewhere else to be and it was getting late.

"So do you have time?" I asked.

Apparently he had time, he came with me. I specifically didn't ask about Maggie. I love Maggie, I know we'd be friends if she was just Harriet's auntie. But she's more than that. And even though she saved me last time, I don't want to know anything about THEM. I guess it's my way of preserving the memory of US. Not my best attitude, I know. I even had to leave my job. It wasn't hard leaving that place. Leaving the people was the hard part. But it wasn't that hard either. For a long time, I had the feeling that the only friends I had there were Arizona, Owen and him. Ben had already left and Arizona was obviously leaving for New York, as she did. Of course we are still best friends with the two of them. And we continue to be best friends with Owen too, that's why he's having Ruby and Harriet tonight.

We didn't talk at all going home. But it wasn't awkward, at least for me. I stopped at the door of my house, our home with Matthew. This day has been the weirdest somehow.

"This is the first time I'm entering this house as a widow," I said.

"I never thought you'd be a widow."

"I never thought I'd be a divorcee."

"Touché."

And we laughed at the same time, synchronizing as always. We still have that I guess.

"I never invited you here. This is Harriet's home with me. This is the house of the photos. Here we made a lot of happy memories, the four of us."

I catch him staring at my smile and for the first time I'm not sure I did the right thing bringing him here. I'd still leave anyone at the altar for him. Yes, he still has that power over me. I just know he wouldn't use it. And that doesn't hurt as much as I though it will. I'm happy for him and I'm also on a happy place, not the perfect place but a happy one.

"Do you want to drink something? I'm going to have tea but feel free to pour yourself something stronger."

He made a face. I know where he was going.

"Yes, you need to congratulate me, but not for what you thing. After what happened when I was having my crisis of faith, I decided to stop drinking. And yes, the family is expanding but no, I'm not pregnant. So relax your face. The two weeks you'd having Harriet next month, I will be travelling to adopt Kamal. Everything is arranged. Riggs is with him right now. I couldn't be at both sides at the same time and he did me this favor. Matthew was very supportive with this. I'm just sorry Kamal won't be able to meet him."

I guess he didn't expect that either.

Jackson

How does she do that? How amazing can she be? I never deserved her. I could never keep up with her level of amazing.

"You keep surprising me. I just lost the count of how many times you have done that just today," I said.

"I'm having my big family. Not as expected, not the perfect one, but a very real and happy one. I told you a lot has happened."

I just wished she counted me in. I just wished I was there for her when everything was happening. I lost a lot.

"Congratulations, April! I'm really happy for you, and for Kamal, and of course for Harriet and Ruby. Your family will really be a really happy family of four. I have no doubts. You deserve it."

"And the nanny, don't forget the nanny, she's the key on all this or I'd be leaving to the farm where you'd have to visit Harriet. You do know that you'll always be my family, no matter how apart we are."

She said that and somehow the distance shortens.

"I'm not moving to the farm, that's not the kind of distance I'm talking about," she said.

"I know that. You'll always be my family. What else did I missed? What has been of your life this months?" I asked.

"How do I start? … We had a thing with Matthew. We sat on the floor back to back at night when the kids were sleeping and we talked, without facing each other and we could talk about anything without being afraid of being judged or criticized. It was our own kind of confessionary, I guess. We had no secrets. It started before the wedding. It leaded to wedding somehow. Would you do it for me?"

And I did, I don't think I could say no to her. We were on the floor sitting back to back and it felt the closer we have been in I don't know how much time.

April

I felt comfortable talking to Matthew about everything. And I'm thinking how funny it is that Matthew always seems to be the way back to Jackson. I know wherever he is, he's laughing at my thoughts.

"After one of our journeys on the road together, we arrived home and the kids were sleeping. He stayed and the tradition started. He told me two big secrets that night, and I'm very glad that he trusted me with them. One of them it's not a secret anymore. He was sick. He knew it before Karin's death. Yet the one having the crisis of faith after her death was me. Ironic, right? How much has he been through and he knew better. I will trust the other secret to you, but you know, this is like a confession and it can't leave here. Not even Matthew's family knows. And he never told Karin. He just knew she knew. So you can't tell anyone about this," I said.

"I won't."

"He was gay. He told me he found out after he was married. He believed in marriage and he was very happy with Karin, considering everything. He was in love with someone else but he never give it a chance. He never told me who he was and as he used to mess with me a lot, I could not help but being the one messing with him whenever I had the chance. So one time I made a really serious face and asked him if it was you. He laughed a lot, or maybe it was just me. We had so much fun together. How healing laughter can be… Did you stopped breathing? I guess it's still only funny for me."

And I could not help but laugh. I sighted as I was getting to the sad part of the story.

"The thing is he was dying and there was at least one person who he wished knew everything about him. That was Ruby. But Ruby is too small to understand anything yet. I suggested him to write her everything he wanted in letters and I promised that I'd find her to give her them. I thought I was having a great idea but he had already written a lot of letters to her, he just didn't know how to ask me to deliver them later. "It's like you are reading my mind" he said and we were laughing again."

Jackson kept listening without saying anything, I thought it was good we weren't facing each other, but I was having my doubts.

"He talked to me about how he loved his family but yet he didn't feel comfortable being himself around them. Considering he was dying, he said he was happy he at least had one person with who he was comfortable being himself. He was talking about me. And then he told me his worries about dying. Of course the only thing that worried him was Ruby. She had already lost her mommy and she was going to lose her daddy at a very young age. You don't know how many things from Karin and Matthew we had prepared for her. It was a nice journey. We made a lot of happy memories for all of us. So when he told me his worries about Ruby, I told him I'd take care of her, I told him I could adopt her. We could be a family. The thing is in a way we already were one. And it felt perfect to me back them. Of course he said he couldn't ask me to do something like that even though he knew I loved Ruby so much. We had been being friends for some time by then and so I told him something he'd understand. I told him he should know how much happy it would make me to take 1/60 of his pain away. It's something from the time I took care of Eli, I know you remember him. And Matthew did that for me, he let me do it. And I couldn't be more grateful for that. He wasn't sure his family will be happy with him leaving Ruby to my care and he was afraid of a custody battle. I told him we should marry. I guess you can imagine the rest by know."

The only answer I got was silence.

Jackson

I felt like I was dreaming, everything was so surreal to me. So much to process in so little time. At the same time this weird night started to make sense.

"The thing I told you in the church was also something we talked about with Matthew back to back. We talked a lot about my feelings for you and how I felt about you and Maggie. I supposed that made it easier for him to agree to all of this. He would had never do anything to make me unhappy. He already knew by then that I really needed to be some time away from you, you who were really starting to make over your life without me, unless not in the way I wanted to be in your life. I wasn't ready at all for it. Of course I always pray for you two and your happiness. I want the best for you, I just didn't want to know the details. It will not be the first time I disappoint you, I guess. But I can't be a good mother to Harriet if I'm miserable. I'm not making it about Harriet, I'm not ashamed of choosing my wellbeing, it's not the first time and it won't be the last time I do so. I wouldn't have been a good friend for you if I had stayed really in touch with you," she said.

I was such an asshole. I was disappointed at me. How did I not notice?

"Thank you for trusting me with Matthew's secret and your feelings. I'm happy Matthew was there for you all this time I wasn't. You weren't the only one that stayed away."

And even if we were back to back, I could feel her smile as she said "I hope better for our future. I know we deserved better. After talking all night about me, I guess it's time for me to be the one listening. Please tell me about Maggie too. Maybe this can be the beginning of our friendship healing. Don't be worried about hurting me, I'm in a healthier place now."

Friendship. Family. Love. Everything. I don't know how, when she said she loved me, I thought she knew a lot more of what was going on with my life than I did know about hers.

"How much Owen told you?" I asked.

"I know only the work related stuff, awards, researches, surgeries. I asked him to keep the personal details from me. What was the point of us being distant if I was hearing everything from Owen? I am lucky Harriet is just saying her first words I guess. I wouldn't have been able to tell her not to talk to me about you. I couldn't be that mean."

I couldn't help myself. "So you know about my work?" I asked her.

"Stop being so stupidly proud of yourself," she told me.

The way she answered made me feel home.

"You haven't been doing exactly bad either. Of course you had to tell Catherine not to consider you for an award even when she told you there was no conflict of interests…"

And even though I couldn't see her face, "Don't make that face," I said.

"You don't know what face I'm making. Please! Considering the relationship I was having with you, you couldn't possibly thought that I was at a better place with your mom. The only award I wish I won it would be from the Cristina Yang Foundation."

"What? Have you been talking to Cristina?"

"No. I just know it will eventually happen, she will make it there in no time."

And then an awkward silence filled the room.

"I just didn't know that all this time, besides your work, there were that much things going on with your life," I said.

"There's a reason the nanny is part of the family too. She's the best and she knows it. If she isn't taking care of Ruby and Harriet right know is cause she is obviously mourning too. You can meet her tomorrow. Be ready if she stares at you like a fool. I've once found her doing that face at a photo of you and Harriet. I don't know what the real you could do to her. You do that to women."

April

He was doing that to me. I love how it feels to be near him, how good he smells, how comfortable his back can be, how warm it feels. So what was I saying?

"Don't elude the question. I was serious when I told you to tell me about you. And Maggie," I said.

"I don't know if Owen told you about Maggie."

"Owen knew better than that, because I taught him better, of course. I was very clear to him, as I was to Arizona."

Somehow it came out of my mouth as if I was proud of how jealous I was, when it was clearly embarrassing.

"She went last month overseas for a military surgical training program and she's doing great. I guess that this past few months that you were having a hard yet happy time, I was just focused on the job … and Harriet, of course."

I was listening silently expecting him to continue talking, but scared of what he could possibly say next.

"Maggie left me six months ago, ironically it kind of ended like it started. She told me I was in love with you. Can you believe it?"

I stopped breathing. I didn't expect that at all. I guess this is how Jackson had been feeling all night. I talked a lot but right now there were no words coming to my mouth when I needed them.

Jackson suddenly moved, I supposed he wanted to see my face considering I was in shock. I didn't knew I was laying so much on his back until I found myself on the floor the moment that he moved.

Jackson

Yes, Maggie left me. I am always the last one to figure out my feelings. Hearing the true from Maggie really hit me hard. I can still feel it like it was yesterday, her slapping hand didn't hurt at all compared to her words

"How could you be that idiot? Hurting her, hurting you and hurting me, when you could have lived happily with her after Montana? Do your feelings hurt you that much that you won't dear to acknowledge them? God, I can't believe how angry I am. It's not even me the one that lost the love of her life! I could hit you all night but reality will hit you harder. She's with Matthew now. Let that sink in," she told me.

And she left closing the door at my face. Then she went back in, telling me to leave, she was the one that lived there. Angry Maggie is scary. And I could feel the ground moving as her words started to sink in. Just as the ground moved for April when I suddenly stood up to face her.

I don't know why I moved so suddenly but I couldn't stand to be back to back, when all I wanted was to face her and tell her everything about my feelings. She hit the floor and was staring at the ceiling. I looked at her with a worried face but she finally looked back at me. It was like we were melting in each other's eyes, like time has not passed since we were happily married. The air changed in the room. I was getting closer to her when she just started laughing out loud. I had to ask "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I never thought I could do anything that would make Matthew's parents hate me more. I'm awful."

April

I bet Matthew was laughing too. This morning I couldn't have imagined that I would be laughing this hard on this particular day of all days.

And the next thing I know Jackson is laughing too. We ended up together in the floor kissing and laughing like mad people. And we continued doing that until everything that used to be broken felt fixed.

We ended up in my bed, in my bedroom. I know he stared at our wedding photo as he entered in the room. With him it always feels right. No matter how much time passes, how angry or broken we are, we'll always end in each other's arms right were we belong.

…

The next morning I waked up fearing it was all a dream. It wasn't and I felt guilty for Matthew, until I remember the letter. I went to get it and I did. I also found Jackson in the kitchen. He's so very much perfect. I could stare at him all day. And hear him all day. Did I mention he was singing? Shame on me, I was already biting my lip.

"I don't know how awkward it's going to be, but I have something for you, not from me but from Matthew. This envelope with your name that came inside of an envelope with my name. The only thing my envelope had inside was your envelope. I was really angry yesterday thinking what the hell Matthew was thinking when he gave me this. I supposed I'd have to find you to give it to you, yet you were the one that came to me. Anyways, this is yours and whatever he prepared for you I had nothing to do with it," I said.

Jackson's face was the best, I suppose I made a similar face when I found his envelope. I was as much worried as I was curious to know what did Matthew left for Jackson. You never knew with Matthew. He was a Pandora's Box.

He opened it and took what I supposed was a letter, and Jackson turned suddenly white. Matthew, what the hell? I took the letter from Jackson's hands. I couldn't believe what I was reading. How did he do that? I did not know how to react and I started laughing, it was not like last night, it was a nervous laugh.

It was Matthew's handwriting. This was what it said

"Just in case you were wondering, have no doubts, the baby is yours. If it's a boy, don't name him after me.

P.S. April have you picture yourself explaining this to my parents? Sorry I won't be there to help you. Love you."

Yes, Matthew is definitely laughing at my face right now. And at Jackson's.

"Is it happening?" He asked like I could possibly answer. I avoided the question and asked him "Are we having waffles? It's Sunday."


	2. Chapter 2 – The healing

**Chapter 2 – The healing**

April

I think I ruined everything that had just been fixed. How did that happened? I guessed everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to adapt. One day I was Matthew's widow and then Jackson found me, sparks flied, we had sex and the next morning it hit me. The things that made proud the day before, that I was able to speak about my feelings, that I was letting myself be happy no matter what anyone could thing, that I was having all I always wanted, they suddenly became the biggest of mistakes. One moment I had the control and the next I was completely afraid. I was letting my guard down at him, the one I love the most but also the one who seems to know always how to hurt me. And if something was to go wrong, not only Harriet will suffer, I had to think in Ruby too.

So it was morning, we were eating waffles, something changed in the air and out of the blue I said

"I'm going for Harriet and Ruby. Here, you can have this key. I have another copy. You can leave when you're ready. I'm spending the day with them. Take this day to think what you want and you can come tomorrow with a plan. Or don't, whatever your decision is, I'll be ok with it. I have to think in them and in Kamal. It's not just us anymore," I said and like that I was gone.

When I returned he wasn't there and I was relieved. Jackson means everything to me but even if I tried to ignore the scars he left me every time he wasn't there for me, they were there.

At night I received a message from Jackson

"Are the kids asleep?"

As soon as I answered, he was coming inside the house. So did he chose us this time?

Jackson

For a moment I believed that everything wasn't broken, that we could fix it and make it work. But there was so much damage done that I should have known it couldn't be this easy.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi?"

April's face was suspicious, like she had sent me on an impossible mission and she didn't understand what I was doing here. Actually, that was what I believed she did.

So we sat on the couch and I told her why I did in fact came back.

"I understand why you asked me to come up with I plan. What happened yesterday was sudden and unexpected to me. I was searching for you but I was just expecting to find you and to make sure you were ok. Because I love you. I've been feeling this way since … always, it never changed. I was just very good at avoiding and hiding my feelings for you. At first, because I didn't believe I could be the right person for you. I thought that I couldn't be what you expected and when you met Matthew, he certainly seemed more suitable for you. But there was always something between us, and when you told me you wanted me, even if I wanted you too, it was easier thinking that I didn't. Then I embraced my feelings for you and we were magic, until we weren't. I knew I loved you but I was broken when you left. You seemed so much better than I did when you came back that it really made me thought I could disappear and you would be just fine. I was bitter but I loved you, I needed you, I wanted you, I missed you. Then you left me again. I tried to go with you but I lost the opportunity and I wasn't sure it would mean anything to you. So I was all alone and hurting again. I couldn't make you happy and that was haunting me all the time. I believed you resented me for standing up at your wedding but that you didn't want to accept that we weren't going to make it. You believed marriage was for life, and I thought you were unhappy yet fighting for us for your beliefs, not because we were worth it, not because we I was the right one but because it was the right thing to do. And it hurt like hell because I didn't know how to make you see it, see that you could be happy again without me. We divorced because of me. It was my fault. I made it happened. I really thought it was for the best, for you and for me. And the more we hurt each other, the more I convinced myself that not being with you was the thing that I needed to heal."

April

I was feeling like I was seeing a movie, not only it felt surreal but also it was really moving so fast in my mind. So many memories together, so much love so much pain. And everything he said triggered a memory. Good or bad, we had been through so much.

"I understand that being together is scary, I know that I had so much to do with it. I can't make a plan and promise you this time we'll make it work. I can't make it work alone. I don't know if it will mean anything to you but the only thing I can promise you is that I never stopped loving you and by now I don't think it is even possible to stop loving you. In any case, we should be making plans together," he said.

"It means the world to me. I've always loved you. I'll always love you. I just wish I knew we won't be making the same mistakes."

"Let's plan what we can and just hope for the best. We should consider living together again as a family, the five of us. If we want to move, we need to do it before Kamal gets here. That only give us a few weeks. The kids need a stable place to call home. So if you think it's best for us to move we should also consider keeping everything we can of this place, especially for Ruby's sake."

Suddenly it started to feel way too real. He thought about the kids and that melted my heart. Even if I have my doubts about us, I can always trust him to be such a caring dad.

"Yes, we should move soon and keep most of the things of the house. I think it's better to change the neighborhood, but no so far away. We need to find the place in these two weeks and you'll be in charge after that until I'm back with Kamal," I said.

"Will we wait until Kamal is here? or are we marrying in the next two weeks?"

I laughed so hard at that idea.

"Don't joke," I said.

"I'm not joking, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be a father for Kamal and Ruby. I thought you felt the same way."

"I …"

And I was about to answer that I couldn't marry him again. The old scars were about to take control of my life again.

"So this is what you were feeling when I left you twice? I can see why it was so difficult to you to trust me again. We love each other yet that's not enough. Let's never forget that. We made mistakes before but we shouldn't let them define us. I don't want to live in the past. I don't want to decide what I want based on fear. I'm choosing love. I'll try my best to practice this every day until love leaves no place for fear in my heart. If you can do that, I'll do it too. I want to fight for us, we're worth it."

" _Fear makes come true that which one is afraid of_. I understand what you're saying. You're not fighting alone this time. I'm in."

"Man's Search for Meaning. That book is the best!" I said.

Jackson didn't know what I was talking about.

"The quote? No? I can't believe you haven't read it! I don't think I could marry you now. Read the book."

We laughed and continued making plans. We were back together.

When I put my arms around his neck, he picked me up as he used to do. I needed him so much.

Jackson

We were making out on the couch when we heard Harriet. She was there looking at us with those beautiful big eyes. She graved my hand like she did when she wanted to be picked up and as soon as she did that she was already in my arms.

"Take her to my room, that's the only way she's going to sleep now," she said.

I was taking her there and she said to April one word, her sister's name. It was the first time I saw Harriet being such a lovely big sister. I never had that. I see why April wanted a big family. So April went to get Ruby. It seemed like something they used to do a lot.

"Are you staying tonight?" Harriet asked.

She wouldn't let go of my hand and I started to believe I didn't have a choice. Not that I needed one.

And just like that there were the four of us, sharing April's bed. We were the big family she's always wanted.

April

Another night that felt unreal. I was returning to work this day and a good night of sleep was what I needed. But I was continuously opening my eyes checking everything was ok.

Next morning Jackson met Ava, the nanny. You could read everything she was thinking in her face. She obviously wanted to ask me a lot of question but she wouldn't in front of Jackson.

Everything was moving so fast. We were working, looking for a place to move, planning a wedding and being a family.

We decided to marry next week in the city hall. I didn't want a big wedding and there was no time for one.

"So no "mint to be" wedding? You could have the wedding you've always dreamt of," he said.

"Believe me, I know what I want, and there won't be a big wedding for us. I have had my big wedding, the one that was supposed to be the wedding of my dreams and we eloped. My second wedding was the best for me, simple but most important with the right one. Yet we divorced. My third wedding was with the one I left at the altar at my first. I'm happy for us but there's no way I'd want a big forth wedding with my ex-husband. If we make it, let's have a ten years anniversary party, ok?"

"A big wedding would be weird, right?"

"When the kids are old enough to ask how we married, I will let you answer that."

Jackson

We were so busy with everything but we always made time for the girls. We spent most of our time with them. I felt like an outsider sometimes, especially with Ruby. But considering everything, our relationship was great. She was the sweetest baby. It almost felt like the one most affected by Matthew's death was Harriet. I guess it was because she did kind of understand what was going on. April told both of them that Matthew was in Heaven. According to April, Harriet was being more protective and caring with her sister.

The days kept passing and we were finding our pace. We almost seemed like a normal family. It was the best. Even though we were together when Harriet was born, we were only sharing the space, now it was so different. The time we lost avoiding the pain was already gone. Now we were seizing every moment as the gift that it was.

April

Against all odds, we were doing amazing. I've to admit that I didn't have that much fate in us, I mean I trusted we could eventually make it but I didn't thought it would be this easy.

It was like what happened with my job. When I quitted, I wasn't sure what was I going to do. I didn't know it back then but it was really for the best. I was mainly thinking about Ruby, the first months are so important for a baby, and with everything that had already happened to her and with everything that was about to happen to her, all I could think about was giving her all the love I was capable of.

And then one day I received a phone call, it was from Riggs, he was overseas with Kamal and Lucas, a lawyer. They told me they could make the adoption happen. I couldn't believe it. Riggs knew I loved Kamal that much, but I was married to Jackson back then when he came and we were a mess. He deserved better.

I wouldn't have adopted Kamal if not for Lucas. He handled all the papers from the beginning. And now he's travelling with me and Ruby to get Kamal. That's how I'm sure everything is going to be alright. He's the best lawyer.

Lucas is the president of the Kids without borders Foundation where I work right now. I can't believe we're doing so much good together with the help of all the doctors and surgeons that offers their work and all the donors who provide the funds. The foundation help kids like Kamal getting the health care they need. And we have surgeons and hospitals affiliated in others countries too. Bailey for instance is an affiliated surgeon but also one of the donors. And so is Jackson. Teddy is part of the foundation as well and she's Lucas's girlfriend. She couldn't have her hospital for refugees back in Germany but now a hospital is in the making here and of course refugees will have a special place.

Kids are the future and it's up to us, the adults to protect them. My job has always been about helping others but know I'm also helping others surgeons help others and I love it. I wouldn't have been able to be away from the OR for so long, just like when Harriet was born, but I didn't expect to be this lucky. When one door closes another opens.

Jackson

It took us a few days but I think we found the place, I could see it on April's face. She loved it.

"So this is the place?" I asked.

She didn't answer but she took my hand and suddenly we were dancing in front of the real estate agent. It was amazing seeing her this happy.

"I love the garden. I want a tree house like Bailey's," she said that as we rubbed our noses.

It was like the old days, yet better. Before I was afraid because of our past, but now the past was making me hopeful. We were not the same people that we used to be. Everything that happened was a learning experience and as time passed the fear was disappearing. And with everything we've learnt, with everything we've passed, with everything we were achieving, leaving fear behind was making a lot of space for hope.

"So you think we can have this place ready on time for Kamal?" she asked.

"I'll try my best."

"By the way I have a patient for you, I think your spray skin will be useful. Tomorrow when I have the file and I'll send it to you."

"That would be my first patient from your foundation."

"It's not my foundation, I only work there."

I was so proud of what she was doing and you could really see that this job made her happy.

April

We already had the keys for our new place, we only have to paint and move our things. We were doing great. Ruby and Jackson have been getting along great. I was resting on the couch when Jackson came.

"The little nuggets are sleeping," I said.

He almost sat on me.

"Tomorrow, you will be Mrs. Avery once again."

"Yes, unless you are having second thoughts."

"No way. Are you having second thoughts?"

"I know I have a bad record but I won't leave you on our wedding day. I promise."

Loving him was the easiest thing in the world. I know we were supposed to make an effort every day, but what was supposed to be hard, was the easiest.

"Can you believe how well are we doing?" I asked.

He looked at me with so much intensity, but then he said

 _"For the first time in my life I saw the truth as it is set into song by so many poets, proclaimed as the final wisdom by so many thinkers. The truth - that Love is the ultimate and highest goal to which man can aspire. Then I grasped the meaning of the greatest secret that human poetry and human thought and belief have to impart: The salvation of man is through love and in love."_

And I laughed out loud. He read the book. Now we can marry.

Jackson

She was right it was a good book and once you read it, it becomes obvious why she loves it. It has very good lessons, such as _"It did not really matter what we expected from life, but rather what life expected from us. We needed to stop asking about the meaning of life, and instead to think of ourselves as those who were being questioned by life—daily and hourly. Our answer must consist, not in talk and meditation, but in right action and in right conduct. Life ultimately means taking the responsibility to find the right answer to its problems and to fulfill the tasks which it constantly sets for each individual."_

It was what she was doing, answering to life. I became a fan of Viktor Frankl thanks to her. Who would have guessed it?

At noon, we would be married. The plan was simple. It will be the girls, the witnesses and us. No guests. We asked Bailey and Ben to be the witnesses. They are couple goals.

Who would have guessed we would be marrying again? Ben. Let's not ask him, just in case.

Our house was already painted and we've started packing. Everything was moving fast.

April

We met at the city hall, Jackson was looking perfect in his suit and he wouldn't take his eyes away from me. Miranda and Ben were waiting with the girls. I took Jackson by his hand and dragged him to the bathroom, just to remember the good old times.

The ceremony was short and simple. It was everything I wanted. The kids were there and Miranda was filming with her tablet so that Kamal and Riggs could watch.

Just like that, we were once again married. Life was smiling at us, or maybe it was us the ones smiling at life.


	3. Chapter 3 – Celebrate

**Chapter 3 – Celebrate**

April

It was Saturday's morning and after a long journey but we were finally at Seattle. I felt sick all the time we were on the plane. My period was late and of course my mind was freaking out. I was so grateful that Lucas was there for us to pass Migrations. Poor Kamal! It was a very long way to arrive home. Jackson and Harriet were waiting for us at the airport. How much I missed my Lady Bug!

Our family was finally together. Harriet and Jackson didn't know to whose arms go first. No one could have guessed that it was the first time Harriet and Kamal were face to face. I love my family. Kamal must have been tired of hearing me say we were a family of huggers and that I hoped he'd never be too old for that.

I don't know if I have to blame my mind or my hormones, but I was crying like a baby. So much joy!

We parted ways with Lucas at the airport. We couldn't thank him enough. Jackson was driving us home. We were to start living in the new house today.

Jackson did a great job with the house. It was perfect! Kamal was really tired from the journey, he was sleeping on our bed. We had only asked him what color did he wanted the walls of his bedroom to be, and in a few hours we were going shopping together so that he could choose everything else. We also had to unpack. It was going to be a long day.

I was resting my head on his lap when I finally had the courage to say

"Don't freak out, my period is late. We both know that it has happened before and it doesn't have mean anything," I said.

He stopped breathing.

"Take a breath. Relax. It's going to be fine," I told him.

And his chest started moving again.

"You know I have the feeling that I'm pregnant. I have this feeling, I could swear I can hear Matthew's laugh from wherever he's," I said.

Jackson laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean. We're shopping later, let's buy a test," he said.

"So you're fine with this?"

Jackson

I didn't know what this was but I was feeling perfect. Maybe I didn't have the time to process anything yet.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Good. I need you to know that if I'm pregnant, no matter what, I'm not failing you this time. It's going to be you and me, always. I'm never running away from us. I'm stronger now. I'm not making the same mistakes twice. I won't be blaming anyone, I won't take it personal and I won't need to know the reason why. I promise. Lo que será, será. We'll be fine."

I trusted her, not because she was stronger now. She was always a soldier. It was because I knew she saw the world different and so she was not the same. I'm so grateful for her.

"I love you," I said.

Later that day we went shopping for everything Kamal needed, we had so much fun. Kamal's face was priceless. That boy had been through hell and back and he's never lost his smile. I hope he doesn't lose it here. It was as if she'd read my mind.

"Jackson we need to have the talk with him. And when I say we I mean I will hold your hand while you tell him what's wrong in this side of the world and how to protect himself from it," I said.

"Now?"

"Soon and then I'll tell him all the things he already knows, that whatever someone says about someone else tells more about that person that about the other, that love is always the answer, that adding hate to hate wouldn't solve anything and that just like him, there's still people in this world who make it a little brighter."

"You are a better person than I am."

"I'm better than everyone but I'll pray every night that no one dares to hurt him because you know me… I'm crazy. Take care of the kids while I go to buy the pregnancy test."

April

We had already prepared Kamal's bed in his room. There was still plenty of things to do, but we had time. The kids were sleeping so I took the test and it was positive. It felt like a first time, I didn't remember I could be this happy.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Kissing you. All I want to do is kiss you."

We decided to wait until the first ultrasound to tell the kids. It was crazy. I actually believed I already had a belly.

The next day we spent it finishing arraigning Kamal's room and bonding like nature. Then we went with Jackson to GSM. Everyone was happy to see Kamal again. Alex was checking Kamal's health, Owen and Amelia were with Ruby and Harriet and when we were sneaking out to do the ultrasound, Meredith caught us. She insisted on doing the ultrasound herself. She congratulated us on our wedding and on adopting Kamal.

It has passed so much time since the last time I was on the hospital, there were new faces, things that have changed but the people I knew were the same. It was like riding a bicycle. We didn't need to do it every day to be good at it. It's like they said on Interstellar, the movie,

 _"Love is the one thing we're capable of perceiving that transcends dimensions of time and space. Maybe we should trust that, even if we can't understand it."_

I believe that happens with friends, lovers, family. That's how love can last forever.

Jackson

I was holding April's hand and looking at her happy face when Meredith said "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, hearing what I'm hearing?"

April's happy face changed and I freaked out. The room was suddenly so quiet that I thought the three of us stopped breathing. There were two heartbeats. Twins. We're having twins.

"You were right. Plans never work the way you want them to, especially with babies," April said.

"Congrats guys! Everything seems normal. Are we dancing this out?" Meredith asked.

We should stop planning things cause we we're clearly very bad at doing it.

April

We danced like the good old times. The news travelled fast. When we picked up Kamal who was with Alex, both of them were congratulating us. Once again, it seemed like a first time experience. We were celebrating as if we didn't know any better. I loved it. We weren't overthinking or worrying. We were living the moment.

Jackson was going to tell Catherine and Richard if they hadn't already heard it. I was going to wait to tell my family and as Matthew had imagined I wasn't excited to tell Ruby's grandparents about it.

I told Arizona first. I wished she was here as my friend and as my doctor.

"You know this is the first time that if something happens with this pregnancy, it won't be only about us," I said.

"Are you saying maybe we shouldn't tell the girls?"

"I want to tell them. Although Ruby probably won't understand it. I think Harriet somehow knows. I don't know if she heard us, but she had hugged my belly and said baby. No idea why she did that."

"She is the best sister. Poor Kamal she is always asking him to play with her."

"I know. The three of them are perfect. We are lucky."

Jackson

Time was flying as always. April was already in her third month and everything was going great.

I was going to do a surgery in New York with Callie, for April's foundation, but I was coming home on time for Easter. We were having an Easter egg hunt and I wouldn't miss it. She was going for her first prenatal class without me because of this surgery.

We were in bed together and April was staring at me.

"What happens?" I asked.

"You're leaving me with the kids for two days."

"You can handle it."

"I know. It's just that I'm going to miss you."

She was crying.

"You didn't tell me Maggie was back," she said.

"I forgot. Do you have a problem with Maggie? Is that why you are crying?"

She laughed.

"It's just the hormones. She's coming home to visit when you're gone. I think that if there is someone with a problem with Maggie, that's got to be you."

April

The next day Jackson was gone and Maggie came with Meredith's kids. They were so big. She told me about her time overseas and I told her about Matthew, the foundation, the pregnancy and so on. It was a long day. Later, Mer came and had dinner with us.

"You know Jackson signed up April in prenatal classes? She's going alone for the first time tomorrow," Maggie said.

"He did what?" she asked.

Apparently, it was odd. I didn't understand the reason though.

"Does Arizona knows?" Mer asked.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I wasn't keeping up with the conversation.

"Tomorrow is my day off, I'm going with you," Mer told me.

Once we went to the class, I saw why they were worried for the classes. What I didn't know was that they called Arizona and Callie to mess up with Jackson.

Jackson

The surgery was over. It was a success. Callie and I were catching up about our lives. We were talking about how both of us divorced and then got together again with the loves of our lives. She asked about what was April doing while I was gone and I told her about the prenatal classes.

"Wait a minute, you are kidding, right?" Callie asked.

My face said it all.

"You're not kidding," she said.

She started laughing and then she got serious.

"Does Arizona knows? Of course she doesn't. She will want to kill you."

"Because I left her alone?"

"Can't you see what you did wrong? Think, Jackson. Think."

I was clueless. What was wrong about April and prenatal classes?

"Nothing? Really?" she asked.

My phone started ringing. It was Arizona. I was worried although I didn't know why.

"What's wrong with you? April tricked me into telling a bunch of pregnant women about maternity mortality rates and the danger of delivering your baby at home," Arizona said.

"Oh!"

I see. I sent April to a bunch of pregnant women. Pregnant women who most likely would be considering having their baby at home. Pregnant women who would ask the new one about her previous pregnancy or pregnancies. Pregnant women who would like the opinion of a surgeon. A surgeon that happens to had given birth to a baby without anesthesia with the help of a surgeon who used a kitchen knife to cut into her. A trauma surgeon who lost a patient who had just delivered her child although she followed the right protocol. A trauma doctor who knows everything about maternity mortality rates because of the investigation of her best friend, a fetal surgeon.

I should had known better.

April

After the class, I checked my cellphone and I had lost calls from Jackson. When I called him back, I learned all about the joke. The truth is that it could have gone that way, but Meredith helped answering the questions they had, so she was a filter. For example when they asked about Harriet's birth, she answered that it was a C-section. As soon as she talked, I understood why they were worried with Maggie yesterday.

Jackson came back and we celebrated Easter together, in family. Even Kamal joined us in the Egg Hunt. We had so much fun. After lunch, we were in the park and Harriet was caressing my belly when we felt the babies kicking. Everyone came to touch it. The best news ever. So much to celebrate!

When I woke up the next day, Jackson wasn't there. I call him but he didn't answer. A moment later he was video calling me.

"Good morning, dear wife. I know it hadn't passed the ten years you told me, but tomorrow it's your birthday and I was wondering if you would like to have a religious wedding ceremony? I had everything prepared. You only have to say yes," he said.

"Yes!"

I thought he was planning a surprise party but I didn't expect this. Before I hanged up, he told me to open the door, that he had a surprise.

It was Arizona. I couldn't believe it. She had a list of things to do as my maid of honor. She was in this with Jackson. We went shopping for a dress and some comfortable shoes or sneakers. No heels for this wedding. The kids came along and we needed to buy the clothes for them also.

Before we left with the kids, I remembered I had a gift from Matthew for my wedding day, I don't know why I hadn't opened it yet but this felt like the right moment.

Jackson

I was baptized this morning. Tomorrow we were going to be married. Everything was perfect. She said yes. If she had said no, it was going to be a terrific birthday party. I invited everyone. I wished Mark was here.

I had a déjà vu moment when I told mom "This relationship is not new. This decision was not rash!"

Of course, by this time, she was more worried about April than me.

"Just don't ruin it this time. You two and your family deserve to be happy," she said.

I invited Ruby's grandfathers, they sent us their best wishes but they wouldn't come. We were together for Ruby's first birthday last week. They were very nice with us.

I loved that I got to do this for April, even though months ago she said she didn't need a big wedding, I wanted her to have it. I would do anything for her. She is my best friend, my person, the one. Of course, we should marry.

I have prepared everything accordingly. We wouldn't see each other until the wedding ceremony, Ava was going to help her with the kids tonight and my mom and Richard will take care of them on our wedding night. I don't know about that waiting thing she wanted before, but I trust our track record in hotels.

April

Today was the day, my birthday and my wedding day. One year ago, I wouldn't have expected that I was going to be married again with my best friend, my ex-husband, the father of my children, or that I would be pregnant again. Life surprises me every day.

Everything was still a surprise for me. I didn't know where or at what time the wedding would be, but I had Arizona to lead me. I missed her so much. She was radiant and so happy. Callie did make her smile so much.

We had our hair done, our make-up, and when the kids were ready, we went to my car. Arizona was driving because I was blindfolded.

When we arrived, my father was there waiting for me. Not every dad gets to walk his daughter down the aisle twice. The place was perfect. It was outdoors. It was a beautiful day and a beautiful landscape. Everyone was there, family, friends, co-workers.

When I looked at Jackson, it felt like we were alone, like everything else disappeared. Tears where running down my cheeks. I loved how he was looking at me. We were doing the right thing. We were meant to be. I couldn't love anyone more.

Everything was perfect. He was better than I was at planning weddings. The groom and bride weren't missing, they didn't eloped. We actually said I do. When we did so, the flower girls released butterflies. The most beautiful flower girls ever: Harriet, Sofia, Zola, Ellis.

We even had the mints that said "Mint to be". I felt like I was the luckiest person on Earth. It was the best day ever.

Jackson

We made it. It was a success. I have the most beautiful wife. We were dancing at our wedding party. We were two fools in love.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I was remembering a nightmare I had once."

"A nightmare?"

"Yes, it was about weddings. I had one dream that was something similar to _Stranger than fiction_. There was a blonde woman writing about our lives and I couldn't change what she had written. In the dream, I married Matthew and you married Meredith."

"Meredith? Wouldn't it have been Maggie?"

"It was a dream. I told Matthew about it and he was annoying at first, messing with me while pretending to tell me that that dream was nonsense. He told me it was just a dream, he said that it was unbelievable the fact that he will married the woman who left him at the altar. How dared he? We were already married. I was getting madder at every answer he gave me. He told me things like Meredith wouldn't date someone that Maggie liked or that Meredith and I didn't have similar taste in men. He was using everything he knew against me. Until he finally asked the reason why I was so upset. The thing was in the dream I told you that you liked Meredith. Of course, he used that against me too. Because you dating someone after I told you so was never going to happen. He was trying to make me angry but I was still sad. Then he said the most encouraging thing ever. He told me that if my voice had so much power, that I should make good use of it. He said if the person you love, if Jackson is marrying someone else, use your voice, speak up. If you had that dream again, he said, against that blonde woman wishes, go to the wedding and tell him how you fell, tell him you love him and tell him that you think he loves you too, and it will be true. He knew how to upset me and how to make feel at ease. I was thinking about him because yesterday I opened another one of his envelopes."

"What was it this time?"

"It was supposed to be for my wedding day, if I ever married again. It had a letter that said, "Never settle for less than this. You deserved to be this happy." Inside the envelope, there was also a flash memory card. It was a video, of us, the day of my first wedding with Matthew. It had the moment you stood up, everything you said, everyone's faces and us running away. You need to see it. I can't believe we have a video of it. It was the perfect wedding gift. I think he would be happy that I didn't settle for less, that we are this happy again."

"I love you."

"I love you more."


	4. Chapter 4 – Forever

**Chapter 4 – Forever**

April

Jackson invited Ben, Alex, Owen and DeLuca home to help with the tree house. I don't think he needed all that help, but he sure knew how to make a competition out of anything. Kamal was helping too. Seeing Kamal working with his hands was miraculous. He was taking piano lessons and now we have a piano in the house. It was Jackson's gift. He had the best fine motor skills of his hands. We also played basketball and baseball, mostly them. Seeing the two of them interact as father and son, it would always make me thing in Samuel.

Jackson was in charge of the cooking too, so all I had to do was playing with the girls. He came time to time to kiss each of us. It was a really nice day.

Tomorrow we will have a gala from the foundation to celebrate the opening of the hospital. It was finally ready. For my wedding Arizona gave me the amazing news that she'll be staying in Seattle with the family. It turned out that the Robbins-Herman Center for Women's Health was built next to our hospital where Callie was going to work. Teddy had offered her a job. I couldn't believe they hided this from me for that long.

It was DeLuca after all, who made the barbecue. Maggie came later to play with the girls and I had to ask her what was happening between her and DeLuca. I was feeling all the time that they wanted to be alone. They were dating again, which was odd according to Maggie because Meredith had kissed DeLuca the day of my wedding with Matthew. Matthew would had laughed so loud at this. Normal was underrated in this family.

Jackson

Oh my God! I was speechless. April was breathtaking.

"I have the most beautiful wife."

"Look at this!" she said.

She was showing her sneakers. We had the gala today, so we had to dress properly. She put her arms around my neck and said "I'm showing you my office tonight. I have the keys."

Ava was staying with the kids. We had so much fun in the party. April's face was priceless when she saw Meredith with Daniel.

"What's going on here? What did I missed? You knew this?" April asked.

"They met on our wedding and well…"

"She must really like him. It's not what you would say her type is."

"What type?" I asked.

"You know the blue eyes surgeon. She has left the pattern behind. Dating an Asian guy who practices traditional Chinese medicine. Does Alex approve this? I'm a fan."

"I think he does. I don't really know."

April

I was still in shock about Meredith dating the chief of our palliative care team. I almost forgot to show Jackson my office. Almost.

Tomorrow we will be in the OR together again. My last surgery until my maternity leave is over. I was still going to be working coordinating surgeries and promoting the foundation.

We had a great night, but I was getting tired of standing. The sneakers were really a great choice. I was speaking with Arizona and suddenly it went from "You're gorgeous" to "Honey, do you want to borrow my leg?" I loved her. How much I had missed us. Jackson came to us and said

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

The car wasn't where we left it. I didn't know what to believe. I wanted to go home.

"Surprise!" he said.

I was blank. I had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Is that our car?" I asked.

"Yes!"

Jackson had changed his car, or batimovil or whatever for a family friendly car. We only fitted in the other car because I was carrying two inside.

"This is great! I love it!" I said.

Jackson

Today we went to see Kamal's basketball game in the school. Harriet was cheering with us. I honestly didn't know how Ruby was sleeping with all this noise. Mum and Webber were here also. Maggie was living with DeLuca and Webber was most focused on that than in the fact that I dated his daughter and ruined it. At night we were having a family dinner.

Kamal's team lost. He played really well and as April would said, the important thing is that he had fun.

We went to a shelter to adopt a dog. The kids picked a mixed-breed dog. Luckily, April had nothing to do with choosing its name. I still wasn't over the fact that she named a pig after me. They finally chose Lucy.

"It's not Sparkle or Pickles, but I love Lucy," April said.

April

We were having dinner at our house. Apparently, everyone but us had news to share. Catherine and Richard were going to travel around the world for a few months. Of course they weren't leaving until the twins were born. When Maggie shared her news I didn't knew if they were still leaving. She was pregnant.

"Congrats!" I said.

DeLuca was hugging Jackson, which I'd consider odd, but if he could forgive Alex and be friends with him, I guessed Jackson hadn't done anything to him. I was hugging Maggie when I noticed Richard's face. It was gold. I hugged him next.

"It could had been Jackson's. Smile!" I told Richard.

He was smiling but it seemed fake.

"You should be thanking me Kepner, if it weren't for me, Harriet could be calling Koracick grandpa," Richard told me.

I got chills all over.

"When I married Jackson again, I never expected that the most normal family relationship I would have was going to be with Ruby's grandparents," I said.

Now he was genuinely laughing.

Harriet and Kamal were happy they were having a new cousin. I was happy they weren't also going to be step-siblings.

It was like a baby boom. Teddy had a baby not so long ago, I was pregnant, Maggie was pregnant. Jo and Alex had adopted two siblings, a 2 years old girl and a 4 months old baby, Sarah and Jessica. I loved them.

Jackson was to be in charge of Catherine foundation while they travel. He wasn't really happy about it.

"Take it as a training. I won't live forever, honey," Catherine said.

"You will be great, Jackman! But most importantly, you'd better make time for us cause dad is your best role, remember?" I said.

"Thank you?" he said.

"Seriously, you will be fine."

Jackson

Maggie and DeLuca were taking care of the kids and the dog. We were going to the Robbins-Herman Center. We were ready to welcome the new members of the family. I was walking in the clouds.

We had gone through so much and we were finally here. I must say I cried a lot. Happy tears. Before leaving the house, the kids and April were singing at her belly. I was the luckiest person in the world. April was the best friend, the best wife, the best partner, the best mother.

I was driving and suddenly I heard a noise that made me stop. I parked the car and we got out.

It was a car accident. We got closer to help. April was calling to report the accident and she handed me her hospital bag. I opened the bag and looked at her.

"Don't judge me. What did you want me to pack? The kitchen knives?" she asked.

She had everything you'd find in a first aid kit and surgical instruments. People involved in the accident were lucky that The Machine was here with me.

April

I felt relieved when the fire truck came until I saw Ben getting out of it. My water literally broke at that moment. I loved Ben but the only face I wanted to see right now, was Arizona's.

One of the victims was already going to the hospital in the ambulance and the firefighters were working to take the car with the other victim inside, to the hospital.

Owen came to the scene and Jackson and I left to Arizona's Center in the police car with Officer Tanner.

…

We had two healthy babies. Jackson was looking at them with hearts in the eyes. I love him so much. We were alone in the room, just the four of us.

"What about Wilson?" Jackson said.

"Please, that was Jo's last name. Maybe William?"

"He has a William's face. What about her? I like Chandra."

"Oh my God! I love it. I love my Chandra. That's the name of someone who'd choose joy in any and all circumstances."

Later, the kids came to meet their new sister and brother. I felt like the happiest person in the world. I remembered all the happy times, all the hard times that lead us here. I felt full of gratitude. Life was worth celebrating and I would make sure we celebrate it every day of our lives, forever.


End file.
